oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Ghrim's book
Ghrim's book, or Managing Thine Kingdom for Noobes, is a book that details the finer workings of running your own kingdom. It was written by Advisor Ghrim. The book is given to you after completing the Throne of Miscellania quest, and after completing Royal Trouble, it upgrades to the 2nd Edition and talks about the resources of Etceteria will let you use. After completing the quest, you can also find the book on the shelves in your house, or on the bookcases in Queen Sigrid's throne room. Transcript Managing Thine Kingdom : - for Noobes : - by A. Ghrim : 2nd Edition : Wherein is contained the T R U E and T E S T E D knowledge of the : A U T H O R in matters pertaining to the R U N N I N G of one's : K I N G D O M. Collecting Resources Your loyal subjects will work hard to gather resources for you. When you wish to collect what has been gathered, talk to your Advisor so that they may deliver them to your bank. Remember to be patient! Rather than continually check if more resources have been brought in yet consider what methods you can use to increase the amounts collected, which are set forth in the pages that follow. Approval Ratings Your approval rating has an important effect on the amount of resources gathered by your subjects; the more they love you, the more they will collect. If, Guthix forbid, your approval rating should ever drop to near 0, your subjects would be loath to gather anything at all! Your approval rating will drop quite low over time if you do nothing to increase it. The surest way to improve your rating is to go and help your subjects with their resource-gathering tasks. Even helping a single fisherman fish can be enough, for he will surely tell his friends and family how king you were. The Royal Coffers Your subjects are rewarded for their work straight out of the contents of the royal coffers; should there ever be no money remaining in the coffers, your subjects will have to concentrate on satisfying their own needs and so will not be able to gather anything for you. Each day, one tenth of the contents of the royal coffers are distributed to your subjects, up to a maximum of 75,000 coins. Of course, the greater this share, the more they will be eager to work for you, but be careful not to spend your riches too frivolously. The coffers will hold up to 7.5 million coins. Division of Labour You may decide at one time or another that you require large amounts of a certain resource above all others; or simply that you do not require any of a certain resource, and do not wish your subjects to gather any of it. By talking to your advisor, you may decide the amount of time and effort your subjects will devote to gathering each resource. Etceterian Citizens Etceteria has pledged some of its subjects to gather resources for you. If you help them with their tasks, they will be as willing as any loyal Miscellanian to aid you and give you the results of their work. Category:Texts & Tomes